


Shinee babies!

by xxcrazyskittlesxx



Series: Shinee babies series! [1]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazyskittlesxx/pseuds/xxcrazyskittlesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key and Taemin are pregnant  Just what can go wrong when two members of shinee are pregnant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. think positive

**Author's Note:**

> this story is mine i have it posted on other sites such as asianfanifcs ,fan fiction.net and so forth so if you have read this story on another site it is not plagiarized. anyways i hope you enjoy

It was just another normal day in the Shinee dorm Shinee was taking a break because they were snowed in Minho, Jonghyun, and Onew were all sitting down watching TV and key and Taemin were we off doing something in the bathroom.

Taemin looked at key and asked “are we really going to do this I mean We're both boys it impossible right??” key looked at Taemin “it’s the only other thing it can be I mean I don’t know let’s just see what the test says “ key picked up both tests and looked at them then looked at Taemin and back at the test “according to these it says were pregnant” Taemin looked at his hyung in shock “how is it possible what will the others say?” key looked at Taemin “I don’t know how taebaby I really don’t and as for the others well they will just have to deal with it” key said so Taemin and key left the bathroom and went to the living room. Key being the more outgoing one look at them and said “Jonghyun I need to talk to you “ Jonghyun looked at key and said “ok “ he got up and fallowed key to their room .

Taemin looked at Minho and said “Minho I need to talk to you”. Minho looked at Taemin and smiled and said “ok come on lets go talk in our room ok” so Taemin and Minho went to their room.

Key and Jonghyun went to their room and they both sat down on the bed key turned to Jonghyun and looked at him and said “I have something to tell you now please don’t say anything till I finish ok” Jonghyun looked at key and said “ok” key took a deep breath and showed Jonghyun the test and said “I’m pregnant” Jonghyun looked at key for a few minutes and then said “really? That great “key looked at him like he expected him to yell or be mad or something key looked at Jonghyun and said “really you’re not mad or anything?” Jonghyun looked at key and said “no why would I be mad I love you key “Jonghyun gave key a hug and a kiss. Key was feeling very happy with the results.

Taemin and Minho both went to their room to talk Minho stood their looking at Taemin waiting for him to speak. Taemin looked at Minho and said “Minho please don’t be mad I love and I’m pregnant “he shows him the test. Minho stops for a minute to look it over and says “Taemin this is not a joke right?” Taemin looked at him and said “no” Minho stopped to think for a few more minutes then out of no place he gave Taemin a hug and said “Minnie thank you have made me so happy I love you” Taemin was happy that Minho was not mad at him he hugged Minho back and took a deep breath and realized everything was going to be just fine.


	2. evil chicken space alien's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy

Later that day after Taemin and key confessed to Minho and Jonghyun they were all sitting in the living room having random thoughts on the news of Taemin and Key being pregnant. Now everyone had different thoughts on two members being pregnant.

Onew was randomly thinking of how did they even become pregnant I mean they a boys unless evil chicken space alien’s came down to earth and impregnated them and they were going to have alien chicken babies speaking of chicken that sounds good right about now . Onew got up and started heading for the door to leave when Minho asked him where he was going “Onew where are you going “Onew stopped and looked at Minho “I’m going to go get chicken I want some chicken I’m also convinced that evil chicken space alien’s came down and impregnated key and Taemin” Minho just stopped to give their leader a weird look .Onew left off on a pilgrimage to the holy land of chicken.

Now key on the other hand was having way different thoughts from Onew and his evil chicken space alien’s theory. key was thinking of how he could make Jonghyun life hell for the next nine months key was happy he was going to have a baby sure but why not have a little fun with it key did wonder a bit about how he was even pregnant but he would worry about that later he also had to think of a few ways to kill Minho for getting Taemin pregnant Taemin was still young. Well key was busy coming up with ways on how to make Jonghyun life hell and ways to kill Minho Jonghyun was having other thoughts.

Jonghyun was thinking of how this even happened sure he was overjoyed at the news but he was also worried about many things like is key going to kill him or how will this conflict with their schedules and stuff he was also thinking ahead to the future about when his daughter or son was older about what they would look like key or himself if they had a daughter and she looked like key well then he might have to lock her in her room or just watch her closely and if the baby was a boy and looked either key or himself there would be no stopping the lady’s hell even if their baby is a girl and looked like either of them the world would be in trouble because that would be one good looking kid . 

Now on the other end of the room we have Taemin who was in shock and very deep in thought. what was he going to do he is only 17 and is pregnant yes he was happy about this but it was a bit worried to and he was also worried about how this would affect everything with school and their busy schedules and how were they going to raise a baby at their young age and what were people going to think. also would it be a girl or boy twins or single what would they name it who would it look like what was he going to tell his parents and how would he have the baby I mean he knew he did not exactly have the right the part to push a baby out unless he was going to grow one out of no place but he hoped not. Also would he still be key’s “son/baby”.

And then we got Minho now he was just off in who know what thinking he had to be the most excited out of all of them. Sure he loved Taemin with all his heart but he had always wanted kids so when he got with Taemin he let that hope go but he was just as happy because he loved Taemin more than anything and now he was going to have a baby with the person he loved the most. He could not wait to find out what they’re going to have also he was thinking about what Taemin would look like pregnant he bet Taemin was going to look so cute with a baby bump and all that Minho overall was a very happy man. They were all still in though when out of no place a loud crashing sound came fallowed by an “ouch who put that their “ they all looked at each other and said Onew must be home.


	3. sherlock and watson

Onew looked to see what he tripped over he had tripped over someone’s shoes judging by the size it must be Minho’s shoe he got up and grabbed his chicken and went back the living room where he saw the others staring at him key just had to say something “Onew vs. shoes shoe one Onew zero “Onew just looked at him “hush key “key just rolled his eyes and he looked at the others “you guys want to come to the store with me ?” they looked at him and said “sure” Onew how ever Said “no I’m going to stay here I have something to do “key just looked at Onew “ok have fun” so the others leave and Onew waits a few minutes Onew is still under the impression that it was evil space chicken aliens who impregnated Taemin and key and he decided to look for clues. Onew went to his room and put on a fake mustache and a trench coat he wanted to look the part he decided he did not want to look alone so he called the one person who he did not think he would call for help and that person was Donghae he needed the help of someone smart. So Onew took out his phone and called Donghae he waited for him to answer.

Donghae was in his room playing games on his computer when his phone rang he looked at it surprised to see Onew calling him he answer “hello” Onew replied with “hi Donghae I need your help “ Donghae asked “with what?” Onew took a deep breath “I think evil space chicken aliens impregnated key and Taemin”. Donghae stopped what he was doing “Onew what are you talking about” Onew realized no one knew about key and Taemin being pregnant but he needed help to prove it was evil space chicken alien’s “somehow key and Taemin got pregnant and I have a theory “Donghae was shocked for a minute or so then replied “your serious aren’t you “ Onew was glad someone believed him but then on the other hand Donghae believe in alien’s so he replied “yes I am can you come over and help me look for clues?” Donghae stopped to think for minuet “sure I’ll be over in a few “Onew was happy about someone was going to help him “ok see you then “he hung up and finished getting into his Sherlock costume.

Donghae was getting dressed when Eunhyuk asked him what he was doing “hae what are doing? “Donghae looked at him” I’m going over to help Onew with something I’ll be back later “. Eunhyuk looked at him then said” ok has fun “Donghae finished getting ready and left to head over to shinee’s dorm. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for Onew to answer.

Onew heard a knock on the door and went and opened it “hey Donghae come in” Donghae looked at him and he just had to ask “What’s with the costume?” Onew looked at him and said come in and ill tell you “Donghae came in the door and closed the door “ok now tell me why you have on a Sherlock costume”. Onew told him “because I want to look the part well looking for clues I have a Sherlock costume for you to “.Onew went to his and came back with a mustache and trench coat for Donghae and handed it to him “ok put it on “Donghae took the stuff and put it on “ok lets go look”.

Well Onew and Donghae are looking for clues key and the rest are at the store shopping.

Key was looking threw random hair products well Jonghyun was looking at well just what was he looking at key wondered. Key walked over to him “hey Jonghyun what are you looking at?”.Jonghyun looked at key “nothing I was just waiting for you to finish what you were doing “key looked at him and pouted a little “aww what’s wrong key?” Jonghyun asked. “Tell me what you were looking at please”. Jonghyun gave in and told him “ok I was looking at you “that made key very happy. Jonghyun leaned in and kissed key. Key kissed back then pulled away “not in public “,Jonghyun just smiled and decided to help key find hair products. on the other isle of the store Taemin was looking threw random stuff not really looking at anything he had already got banana milk and that made him happy more like Minho had bought him some. Minho was standing right next to Taemin watching him closely. Minho had the sudden urge to hug Taemin so Minho put his arms around Taemin and well Taemin was looking threw stuff Minho was hugging him .

Back at the dorm Onew and Donghae had decided to look threw Minho and Temin’s room first Donghae was looking in the closet well Onew was looking around by the bed. his hand brushed against something under the mattress was a key to something now that made Onew curious “Donghae look around in the closet for something that looks like it takes a key like this “Donghae stopped to look at the key. ”Ok I’ll let you know if I find something” Donghae was looking around when he found a black box hid under a pile of clothes “Onew I think I found it “Donghae said. Donghae took the box over to the bed and Onew unlocked it and when they opened the lid they cannot believe what they found you know the saying it’s always the quite ones well that applied here nicely. In the box there was everything from sex toys to lube to condoms to other weird looking objects that Onew did not really want to know what they were. he and Donghae closed the lid and put the box back both in shock about what they found .Onew looked at Donghae “ I don’t think I’ll be able to look at them the same agene Donghae looked back at Onew “you think “ both Donghae and Onew left Minho and taemin’s room and went to key and jonghyun’s room ,

Onew opened the door this time Donghae and Onew changed spots Donghae looked over by the bed and Onew went and looked in the closet when Onew opened the closet and started looking around he just could not believe what he saw in a way he wished he did not look in the closet in the closet behind the clothes he found sex toys handcuffs were those chains and is that a whip he found just why do key and Jonghyun have a leash and collar he did not really want to know all he knew as of right now he will never be able to look at them the same again I mean it wouldn’t be weird but he just did not believe what he found “come on Donghae I don’t think we will find anything in the room we will have to look harder “ Donghae stopped what he was doing “Onew look I found a feather “Onew ran over and looked he stopped to think could his theory be right? They both decided to stop for today also because Donghae had to go do his schedule once he left Onew took off his costume off and sat down to watch TV and wait for the others to come back .

A couple hours later the door to the dorm opened and in walked his band mates Onew looked at them and asked “how was shopping did you guys have fun?” the others looked at him Minho just had to ask “Onew why do you have a mustache on ?” Onew realized he forgot to take it off “because I got bored and played dress up “he said the others gave him a weird look. Minho and Taemin went to their room to put their stuff away Jonghyun took his and key’s stuff and went to their room to put it away key went to the kitchen to start dinner. About an hour later key called them for dinner they all sat down and ate after that it was kind of late so they all decided to go to bed.

Onew went to his room and got ready for bed he shut the light off and climbed into bed and fell asleep right away.

Taemin and Minho were both in the shower after they got out they both got ready for bed and they both climbed in bed and Minho put his arms around Taemin and pulled him closer to him “ I love you Minnie “he said it made Taemin smile “ I love you to Minho “ Taemin turned over to face him well he was in his arms and kissed him. Minho kissed back and pulled away and smiled at Taemin. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Key was in the shower Jonghyun was getting ready for bed once he was ready for bed he got in bed and waited for key. Key got out of the shower and got ready for bed and climbed into bed and curled up to Jonghyun. Jonghyun put his arms around key and smiled at him “I love you “Jonghyun whispered to key “key looked up at Jonghyun and smiled “ I love you to “.key kissed Jonghyun and Jonghyun kissed back once they pulled away from each other they both fell into a peaceful and happy sleep.

All was quite and peaceful in the Shinee dorm but little did anyone know that their was a dark figure looking in the window of Onew’s room watching him.


	4. random way to start the day

The next morning Taemin woke up before anyone else he got up and took a shower and got dressed well he was looking at himself in the mirror and he started feeling sick. Taemin went over to the toilet and started to throw up. Minho woke up to the sound of someone throwing up he looked over and saw Taemin in the bathroom Minho got out of bed and went into the bathroom and walked over to the toilet were Taemin is throwing up he bends down and starts rubbing his back and holds his hair out of his face for him. Once Taemin is done he sits back and flushes the toilet Minho pulls Taemin into his arms and asks him “are you ok love?” Taemin looks at him “I’m ok just got sick” Minho gives him a kiss on his cheek and start to rub his stomach. After a few minutes they both get up off the bathroom floor and Taemin goes to brush his teeth and Minho showers and gets dressed once they walk out of the bathroom Minho looked at the clock and it showed the time as 6:45am Minho turned to Taemin “hey why don’t we go back to bed its only 6:45am” Taemin agreed and they both got back in bed and fell asleep. 

A little while later key woke up he had had a bad dream he was laying there for a few minutes when he felt Jonghyun put his arms around him and pull him closer to him and he asked “what wrong baby?” key just looked at him and said “I had a nightmare” Jonghyun asked him “what was it about?” key told him “ I had a nightmare about you leaving me all alone and you started dating some girl and you stopped talking to me and everything” Jonghyun gave key a kiss and key kissed back when they pulled away from each other Jonghyun looked at him and said “key I’m never going to leave you baby I love you too much and now you’re pregnant even if you were not pregnant I would not ever leave you mean so much to me I love you key” Jonghyun gave him a hug and key hugged back once they pulled away they both laid at back down and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Onew woke up from a dream about evil chicken space aliens he got up and got a drink. Well Onew was in the kitchen he felt like he was being watched he was unaware of the dark shadow watching him he looked around but saw nothing. Onew just shrugged and went back to bed well he was waiting the dark shadow figure was watching him and in his mind thinking “you will be mine Onew I will make you mine”. Onew fell asleep thinking about chicken unaware of the upcoming events that were about to take place.


	5. Eerie day at the dorm

Everyone woke up at the same time but there was an eerie feeling in the dorm not to mention it was storming outside so there was no way they would go out today Jonghyun and key got out of bed. Jonghyun walked over to the window and looked out “it seems to be storming really bad out their today” key walked over and joined Jonghyun at the window “it really does look bad doesn’t it I wonder how long it’s going to last” Jonghyun Said “I don’t know come on lets go watch the news and see what it says” key looked at Jonghyun “ok”. They left the room and went out into the living room to find Onew, Taemin and Minho out their already watching the news.

Taemin looked up and saw key and Jonghyun standing their “good morning guys” Taemin said “mourning” both key and Jonghyun replied. “so what does the news say about the weather “ key asked Minho looked over at them “according to the news it going to storm all day today and tomorrow” “ I wonder were this storm system came from I mean yesterday it said it was going to be sunny all week” Onew said.

Taemin looked at all of them and asked “is anyone else getting this weird feeling?” everyone nodded their heads yes “I wonder what’s causing it “Taemin asked. Key looked at him “I don’t know I would not worry about it too much I’m sure everything will be fine it might be the weather causing it “. So as the day progressed on strange things started to happen.

Jonghyun was in the shower when he heard someone calling his name “Jonghyun Jonghyun come quick “ since it sounded like key he got out of the shower put a towel on and went to look for key when he found key he was asleep on the bed looking absolutely peaceful. Jonghyun was starting to wonder if he was hearing things so he went back into the bathroom and turned the water back on got back in the shower well he started to shower again he then remembered that he had to take key to the doctors tomorrow.

The next thing to happen was to Taemin who was sitting alone reading a book waiting for Minho to get back from getting him what he asked for from the store Minho was really a good boyfriend to always doing what Taemin asked. Well Taemin was sitting there waiting the vase across the room just fell off the table and shattered it startled poor Taemin hearing the glass break woke up key and alerted Onew they both came out into the living room to see a frightened Taemin and a shattered vase on the floor. Key went over to Taemin and sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms to try and calm him down because it’s not good to be too worked up well being pregnant “what happened?” key asked “I don’t know I was sitting here waiting for Minho to get back so I was reading and then the next thing I know is the base fell off the table by its self and shattered” key looked up and gave Onew one of those what’s going on looks Onew just shrugged his shoulders because he did not know key checked the time and saw it was time for him to star dinner.

So key got up and went to the kitchen to cook when key walked into the kitchen he saw something out of the corner of his eye he quickly turned his head to the side and saw something but it disappeared before he could get a good look. That’s when key knew something weird was going on he was going to find out what because he was not going to have something in his dorm hurting his band members or something that could harm the babies. So key went over to the stove and started to cook well he was cooking he heard the front door open he knew it was Minho because Taemin got all excited when ever Minho came back from someplace. Key put the food onto plates and put them on the table and then called everybody to the table one by one they all made their way to the table and sat down well everyone was eating key decided to bring up an important conversation “guys I think there is something weird going on in the dorm because today something happened to me and Taemin”. Minho looked at key at the mention of taemin’s name. “what happened” Minho asked key looked at him and said “well Taemin was waiting for you to come back from the store he was sitting alone reading a book and the vase that usually sits on the table well it just fell off and shattered by itself.” Minho looked at Taemin then back at key and asked “what happened to you key” Jonghyun looked at key and asked “is everything ok? You didn’t get hurt did you?”Key looked at him “no I did not get hurt but I saw something out of the corner of my eye and then it disappeared” Jonghyun looked at the others and said “something happened to me today as well” key looked at him and asked “what happened?” Jonghyun look at him and said “Well I was in the shower today and I hear you calling my name telling me to come quickly so I got out and put on a towel and came looking for you and when I found you were sleeping” key looked at him and said “that’s weird because I only got back about an hour or so ago I did not take a nap today”.

Jonghyun gave him an are you serious look. One thing was for sure they had to get to the bottom of what was going on and they had to be fast. After dinner everyone helped clean up and put things away they all sat down to watch some TV when they all heard this weird tapping sound coming from down the hall no one dared get up to look. Once they were done with TV they decided to go to bed because they had a schedule tomorrow they all went to their room’s and fell asleep hoping that everything would work out.


	6. one busy day

The Next morning Jonghyun woke up they had a busy day today key and Taemin had to first go to the doctors then they had to explain to their manager and then go to their schedule this was going to be on busy day not to mention all the weird stuff going on at the dorm. Jonghyun took a shower and got dressed he then went over to wake up key he crawled on the bed he leaned over Key and kissed him he then whispered in his ear “key baby it’s time to wake up” he then kissed Key again. Key opened his eyes and kissed him back “morning love “key sat up jonghyun got off the bed and asked “how are you feeling this morning?” key looked at him and smiled “I’m fine””that’s good “jonghyun said key got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed and went to start breakfast. Jonghyun went and woke up onew and onew woke up Minho. Once Minho was awake he got up took a shower and went to wake up taemin. Minho walked over to his side of the bed and leaned down and kissed his forehead one he did that taemin opened his “morning Minho “Taemin said. Minho smiled at him “good morning Minnie “Minho said taemin got up and got ready to go. Once everyone was up and ready they all went out to the kitchen were key was setting the plates on the table everyone sat down to eat.

“So did anything weird happen last night? “Key asked. Everyone shook their heads maybe what happened yesterday was a one time thing and they were thinking too much about when out of no place they all smelled something burning. Since Onew was the leader he got up to go check he walked by the bathroom and saw that someone’s flat iron was smoking well laying in a puddle of water. Onew quickly went over and unplugged it and picked it up by the wire so he would not get shocked he took it outside and got read of it then he came back in to finish breakfast once onew sat down he told them what it was “someone left their flat iron on well it was laying in a puddle of water. Minho looked at onew and said “Onew no one did their hair with a flat iron this morning”. No one said anything they just ate their breakfast in silence. Their manager came and asked them “how they were doing”. Onew looked at the manager and said “well we have some news for you please don’t get mad” the manager looked at them “ok what is it” onew looked at him and said “we don’t know how it happened but somehow Taemin and Key got pregnant “ their manager looked at them for a minute “is that everything?” he asked. Onew looked at him “yeah” the manager smiled at them “well congratulations then how far along are you guys?” Minho looked at him “you’re not mad at us or think were weird or something?” their manager looked at them “no I’m not mad about it sm thinks it’s something in the water because you guys are not the first a lot of guy artist are getting pregnant no one know why now you will have to try your best to keep up with scandals and stuff but that about all”. They all nodded their heads the manager looked them “ok so what you have scheduled for today is a visit to the doctors and then you have a show recording and then an interview and then you have practices for this week’s performance then you’re done” they all nodded their heads in understanding they all got up and put their dishes in the sink and headed out to the van waiting for them once they were all in they all headed over to the hospital to get checked out.

When they got to the doctor’s office because they were idols they got to go right in once they were in the room the doctor came in “hello guys so I hear you’re here today to find out how far along you guys are is that correct?” key and taemin looked at him and answered “yes” the doctor looked at them “ok let’s get started” so the doctor had key sit down in the chair first and asked him to “pull his shirt” key did that and he put the gel on key’s stomach he went and brought in the ultra sound machine and put the pen type thing to his stomach and waited for an image to appear on screen “well from the looks of this picture your about 2 ½ months along” key looked at the machine and then at the doctor “really?” the doctor looked at him “yep you are” the doctor shut off the machine and got a towel to wipe the gel off key’s stomach key stood up and went over to stand next to jonghyun the doctor brought over a picture of the ultra sound to him “here this is yours to keep” key looked at him “thank you” the doctor just smiled at him.

Next was taemin’s turn taemin sat down the doctor asked him to “pull his shirt up” which taemin did the doctor put the gel on his stomach and then turned the ultra sound machine on and put thing pen thing to taemin’s stomach and he waited for the picture to come up on the screen the doctor look at the screen “your about 2 ½ pregnant as well so you to should be due around the same time” taemin looked at the doctor “thank you “ the doctor smiled at him and got a towel to whip the gel off taemin’s stomach. Taemin put his shirt back down and got off the chair and went over to stand by Minho. The doctor brought him over a picture from the ultrasound for them to keep “ok I want both of you to come back in three weeks for your next check up”. They all nodded their heads and said “goodbye” and they left to head over to the TV station were they would be for the show they had to do.

Once they got to the TV station they went inside and then they went to their dressing room to get ready. Well they were in their getting ready there was a knock on the door Onew went over and opened it. Once onew opened the door he saw a little girl standing there .he moved out of the way. The other looked up and saw the girl standing. Key smiled at the girl and asked her “hi can we help you” the little girl just gave them a smile and disappeared right before their eyes. Everyone looked at each other and Onew closed the door and faced his band members “I think were being haunted by little kids” key just looked at him and asked “but why?” onew just looked at him “I don’t know “so they finished getting ready they went and did the show once the show was over and they were back in the dressing room. Key and taemin both looked at the others and said “guys we don’t feel good” Minho and jonghyun walked over to them and gave them each a hug and asked “why?” they both answered with “I don’t know” onew looked at them “I’ll go ask the manager if key and taemin can go back to the dorm and we will do the interview” the others looked at them and said “ok” so onew went to go ask the manager.

Onew left the room and found the manager and walked up to him “key and taemin are not feeling well so I came to ask you if they could go back to the dorm and the me, Minho and jonghyun went and did the interview” the manager looked at him and said “sure if you want is everything ok at the dorm onew?” onew looked at him and said “awesome and then he said I don’t know we seem to have a lot of weird stuff happening” the manager looked at him and said “ well once you three finish the interview we will all sit down and talk about what’s going on” onew just looked at him then walked back to tell the others.

Onew walked in the room and told them “ok the manager said taemin and key can go back to the dorm and rest and once the three of us finish we are all going to sit down and talk about what been going on at the dorm” the other said “okay” so once they left the dressing room and went out to where there were two vans waiting one to take key and taemin back to the dorm and the other to take Minho, onew and jonghyun to the interview.

Once taemin and key go to the dorm they opened the door and could not believe their eyes


	7. messy dorms and dark shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-their is smut in this chapter

Taemin and Key opened the door and were shocked at what they found. The dorm was a complete mess it looked like a tornado had hit the dorm or something “what happened?” taemin asked Key looked at him and said “I don’t know taebaby it looks like some trashed this place we should call the others” taemin agreed with key and he called the others taemin was waiting for Minho to answer “hello?” Minho said “hey Minho it’s me we have a big problem at the dorm” Minho being very concerned asked him “what’s wrong?” taemin took a deep breath “we don’t know we got up to the dorm and it looks like a tornado hit this place its all messed up and everything” Hearing taemin say that made Minho very concerned “ok ill talk to the manager and jonghyun and onew and see if we can head back now” taemin replied with “okay I love you “ Minho smiled at that “I love you to Minnie” Minho hung up and walked over to the rest of them. Guys we have a problem at the dorm I just got a call from taemin and they said once they got back to the dorm they walked in and it looked like a tornado went threw it or something. The manager looked at him “okay let’s skip the interview and head back and see what’s wrong” the other nodded their heads ok so they headed back to the dorm.

Well taemin and key were waiting for the others to come Back They stood by the door taemin looked at key “why is this happening to us?” key looked at taemin and said “it’s because whatever is going on the person behind it is jealous” taemin gave key a weird look but he agreed with it .

Finally the others got back to the dorm and went up to the 8thfloor were their dorm is. They walked down the hall and saw the door to their dorm was open and they saw key and taemin standing there and walked up to them “you guys ok onew asked?” taemin looked at him “yeah were fine but look guys” everyone walked into the dorm. The manager told them to wait here well he looked around once he came back he looked at them “whoever or whatever caused this did a good job every room is messed up ill call in a cleanup team to help you guys” they all looked at him and said “okay”.

They each headed to their rooms to check out the damage that had been done. Taemin and Minho walked into their room and there were clothes and books and papers and everything all over the place. “This is going to be a lot to clean up” Taemin said. Minho looked at taemin “why don’t you rest taemin ill clean the mess up” taemin looked at Minho “but it won’t be fair it I let you clean the whole mess up by yourself” Minho looked at taemin “no baby your tired and need to rest besides a lot of bending over is not good for the baby so why don’t you go lay down and rest and I’ll get this ok”. Taemin looked at Minho and said “ok thank you” Minho looked at Taemin and said “you’re welcome” Taemin gave Minho a hug and kiss and went and got ready for bed and laid down and fell asleep. Minho smiled at him and set about cleaning up.

Key and Jonghyun went into their room and saw the mess. key looked at jonghyun “this is going to be a long night “jonghyun looked at key and said “key my love why don’t you go lay down and ill work on the room and you can tell me where things go?” key looked at jonghyun and said “okay” so key took a shower got ready for bed and laid down and was telling jonghyun were things went. After about 20 minutes key was thirsty and went to go get a drink. Once key got to the living room he saw the manager talking to some people who must have been the cleaning crew so key got his drink and on his way back the manager asked key “if he could tell them were things went”. Key looked at the manager and said sure so he sat down on the couch and started telling them were things went now the cleaning people were no paying much attention to what key was saying and key started to get mad. Minho walked out in the living room and saw key telling some of the cleaning crew off he shook his head and went to key and Jonghyun’s room. “Hey jonghyun there is something scary in the living room” jonghyun looked at Minho and said “What?” Minho said “there is a pregnant key in the living room” jonghyun just laughed a little. Minho looked at him and said “he is yelling at the cleaning crew” after he said that he went back to his room.

Well Jonghyun was cleaning he found a book and got an idea. “Key can you come in here a minute please” Jonghyun requested

“Sure Thing” Key stood from his seat on the couch and went to his and Jonghyun’s room, when he got inside he saw Jonghyun bent over picking something up and he bit his lip in lust. “What’s up?”

Jonghyun stood and looked at him, “Hey I was just wondering if you have started reading this book yet”? You know just in case something happens and you need answers.” Jonghyun held out the book ‘What to expect when you are expecting’

“No not yet” Key replied taking the book

“No? Babe you need to read the book” Jonghyun insisted

“I know, I know” Key sat on the bed and opened the book starting to read, Jonghyun sat beside him and stared massaging his shoulders as he read, as the book went on so did Jonghyun. His hands traveling lower and lower down Key’s back with every rub until the reaches Key’s waist, he reached around to his belly and Key laid his head back on Jonghyun’s chest.

Jonghyun took the book and placed it aside, “I noticed you got a boner when you came in here, let me take care of that for you” Jonghyun said as he slid off the bed and onto the floor. As he sat in front of Key on his knees and unzipped Key’s pants sliding them off and throwing them aside. As Key gave in and letting Jonghyun have him, Jonghyun took him whole in his mouth and swirled his tongue around Key’s dick, he bobbed his head up and down sending chills to his own dick making it harder. He stopped and stood up quickly receiving a sigh from Key in disappointment, until he saw Jonghyun remove his pants, they were both already shirtless so Jonghyun grabbed a bottle of lube, Key grabbed it and put some on Jonghyun’s dick then closed it and thru the bottle to the floor, that was good enough for Jonghyun who positioned himself. With one movement he thrusted in fast and deep making Key scream a moan he just couldn’t stifle, it could be heard in the other room.

*Onew looked up from his chicken “Did you hear something?”*

Jonghyun let Key adjust until he started thrusting, it started off slow then it got more heated and faster, he did his best to not touch Key’s belly because when they had sex he has a tendency to use lots of force. He rested his hands on Key’s shoulders and pinned him down with his hands, “Ohh fuck Key you are always so tight and hot” Jonghyun muttered

“Thank you, you are always so…….perfect” He couldn’t think of a better word to descried it, Jonghyun knew every spot every that drove him crazy.

Three more thrusts and he was Cumming on Jonghyun’s stomach, it caused him to lose it and he came hard and fast in Key’s ass. As they came down from their high of their orgasms Jonghyun wrapped Key in his arms and whispered softly in his ear “I love you Key….forever”.

Onew went to his room to see all the damage surprisingly enough there was nothing wrong with his room his room was as clean as when he left onew found it weird but he was really tired so he got ready for bed and went to sleep. Onew woke up in the middle of the night he got up and got a drink on his way back he walked into his room and saw the dark shadow standing their onew was shocked. He left his room and went into Taemin’s and Minho’s room and woke up Minho “Can I sleep in here tonight please?” Minho looked at him and said “Sure” onew went over and laid down on the couch in their room and fell asleep thinking about the dark shadow he saw and why it looked so familiar.


	8. Head ach's , Early morning and photoshoot's

Taemin woke up the next morning he looked over and saw onew sleeping on the couch in their room. Taemin found it a little weird but did not question it he was onew after all. Taemin saw the whole room was clean he looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Minho was not their now taemin found this weird because Minho never left his side ever. Taemin got out of bed and started looking for Minho. Taemin walked out to living room and found Minho sleeping on the couch Taemin found this cute. He walked over to him and lightly shook him and said “Minho wake up please”. Minho opened his eyes and saw taemin and asked “What’s wrong Minnie” Taemin looked at him and pouted and said “you did not come to bed last night I woke up alone I missed you” Minho looked at him and said “I did come to bed last night onew came in and asked if he could sleep on the couch in our room for some reason and I said sure and then I could not fall back to sleep I came out here to watch TV I must have fallen asleep sorry Minnie” Taemin did notice the TV was on he looked at Minho and said “okay it’s fine anyways it’s time to wake up we have to do a photo shoot today we got to wake the others up”. Minho got up off the couch and headed toward key and Jonghyun’s room he walked in and the room smelled of sex and other things. Minho shook his head well thinking those two are like rabbit’s. Minho walked over to the bed and shook jonghyun “wake up we have to get ready for today’s schedule” jonghyun opened his eye’s and said “okay”. Minho went over to the other side of the bed and woke up key he lightly tapped key’s shoulder “key wake up it’s time to wake up and get ready” key opened his eyes and mumbled “okay”. Minho left the room and went to go wake up onew.

Well Minho was wakening up everyone else Taemin decided to go shower. Taemin was in the bathroom he looked at himself he did notice he was getting slightly bigger you had to really be looking to see it. Taemin just smiled to himself and went over and turned the shower on he waited for it to warm up before he got in once it was warm he got in. Well Taemin was showering he stated to feel weird he had gotten a bad headache out of no place and he got really tired taemin felt like he was going to faint . He slowly slid down the wall of the tub he knew it best to sit down then stay standing and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes hoping the pain would stop.

Well everyone else was getting ready key was making breakfast. He called the others to the table where he had breakfast waiting. Once everyone got to the table everyone noticed Taemin was missing “where is taemin?” Minho asked. Key looked at him “don’t you know where he is usually you know where he is every second of the day?” Minho looked at him and said “no I went to wake you guys up the last place I saw him was in the living room” Onew looked at the rest of them and said “come on we better go find him he can’t be that far away”. 

Everyone got up from the table to go look for him. Jonghyun went and looked around outside. Key went and checked the park. Onew went and started checking the other room well Minho decided to check the bathroom.

Minho walked to the bathroom and heard the shower was on he opened the door and walked over to the tub and pulled open the shower curtain. He saw taemin sitting there with his eyes shut Minho looked at and said “Minnie you ok?” once he got no response he leaned down and shook taemin a little. Taemin open his eyes and looked up and saw Minho standing there “is everything ok Minho?” he asked. Minho looked at him and said “kind of key called us all for breakfast and we all saw you were not their we all started looking for you are you ok Minnie?” Taemin looked at Minho and said “yeah now I am I had just gotten a headache was all so I sat down so I wouldn’t fall and get hurt I must have fallen asleep I’m sorry Minho I did not mean to scare anyone” Minho looked at taemin “it’s ok Minnie here come on let’s get you ready ok” Minho held out his hand for taemin to take, Taemin looked at Minho and took his hand and Minho helped him up. Minho took taemin to the bedroom well he got ready Minho texted the others to let them know he found taemin.

The other’s got the text and headed back to the dorm except onew who was stuck in his room He went into his closet to look for something but he could not find what he was looking for eventually onew got fed up and put all the stuff away and left his room he felt like he was being watched he went to Taemin and Minho’s room and saw that they were both dressed and about to leave. Onew remembered the shadow and he was going to tell the others and the manager about it but he was going to wait till after the shoot.

Once everyone got back the manager showed up and they all went off to the photo shoot well in the car everyone had the same though just what is going on and why them they also wondered if everything was really going to be ok.


	9. Photoshoot,flowers and mysterious shadow people!

On their way to the photo shoot the sky started to cloud over they were hoping it would not rain because it was an outdoor photo shoot. Onew was sitting there trying to think who the dark shadow was it had to be a real person because the dark shadow was solid not see threw so that mean it had to be human but who does onew know that really likes him ? Or that wanted to play a joke on him. Little did onew know that a few miles from where they were from the dark shadow person was thinking about him and making his plan to attack and make onew his.

The dark shadow person was sitting in his room thinking of a plan he would make onew his no matter what it took only he had many thought of would onew like him or think of him as a creeper. To other’s he was known as donghae. Yes that’s right lee donghae of super junior is onew of shinee stalker the dark shadow that haunts his room. See I have been in love with onew for a while now I will make him mine.

So they got to the site of the photo shoot it was really dark and gloomy out but they managed to get through the photo shoot. By time they finished with the shoot it had started to rain and storm. Taemin looked at the others and asked “why does it storm all the time now I mean it use to always be sunny now it’s always storming and raining?” the others looked at taemin Minho answered his question “I don’t know taemin I guess it’s just an off year for the weather I’m sure it will get sunny again” Taemin looked at him “okay” he said and went back staring outside.

Key was sitting there watching taemin he looked at Minho and asked “is it me or does taemin seem a bit depressed lately?” Minho looked at him and said “he does but he won’t tell me what’s wrong so I have been trying to keep him as happy as I can” Key looked at Minho and said “okay well ill talk to him about it and see if I can get him to tell me”. Minho replied with “Okay”.

On their way back to the dorm well they were in the car Onew decided to tell everyone about the dark shadow. “Guys I have to tell you something” everyone looked at onew and said “What”? Onew looked at them and said “well last night the reason I slept in taemin and Minho’s room was because is aw a dark shadow person in the corner of mine there was no way it was a ghost or something because it was solid not see through”. Taemin looked at onew “so besides dealing with an unseen force you’re being haunted by a shadow person?” Onew looked at him “yep looks that way”. The manager looked at them and said “it looks something will have to be done because this is just getting out of hand ill talk to some people and see what they think” the others looked at the manager and said “okay”.

So they got back to the dorm and the manager went to make some calls and the others were changing clothes and everything once everyone was changed Taemin laid down to take a nap and Minho was sitting on the bed with Taemin in his arms and he was watching TV. Jonghyun was fallowing key around like a puppy well key was working on dinner and onew was sitting in the living room watching TV.

Well Onew was watching TV there was a knock at the door of their dorm. Onew went and answered it and saw someone has left a thing of flowers on the floor outside the door he bent down and picked them up and brought them inside and closed the door and locked it. He set the flowers down and read the note witch said “ Onew I bet you can’t guess who this is but just know this onew one day you will be mine and no one else’s I love you”. Onew looked at the note well its official he had a stalker.

He went into the kitchen with the flowers and card to show them. Key looked at the flowers and the card and then at onew “I guess this person is serious Onew do you think the person who sent you this is the person behind everything going on?”. Onew looked at him “I don’t know but they might be we need to find out who this person is. “I’m going to go show the manager”. Key looked at him and said “okay”.

Onew went in to show the manager and he agreed that they had to find this person he was going to have to start looking to see what he can find out. Key called everyone for dinner and everyone sat down and ate and talked about what was going on soon everyone went to sleep all thinking the same thing just who is this shadow person and just how far would they go to make onew there’s.


	10. day off and stalkers

So the next morning before shinee woke up the manager set it up so they could spend the day at the amusement park because they needed to get out and take their mind off things a for a while. So the manager went to wake up Onew. He walked in his room to and woke him up by shaking him “Onew wake up “. Onew wakes up and see the manager and asks “what’s wrong?” the manager looked at him and said “go wake the others up I’m sending you guy to the amusement park for the day you need a break”. Onew looked at him and said “okay thank you” the manager looked at him and said “you’re welcome” the manager left. Onew got up and showered and got dressed he went and woke up jonghyun to tell him. “Jonghyun wake up” he opened his eyes and looked at Onew “what????” onew looked at him and said “wake key up I got to go wake up the others the manager gave us the day off and is setting it up for us to spend the day at the amusement park” Jonghyun looked at him and said “okay”. Onew left the room to go wake up Minho and taemin.

Onew walked in the room but what he saw kind of shocked him because he thought they were asleep but no their were they making out on the bed Minho on top of Taemin. Onew walked over to them “guys stop I have to tell you something” Minho looked at onew and got off of Taemin and said “What?” onew looked at them and said “the manager is setting it up so we can spend the day at the amusement park he is giving us today off” Taemin looked at onew and said “okay” Onew left the room to go find his beloved chicken. Minho and Taemin both went and took a shower together and got ready. Once they were dressed Taemin was about to leave the room when Minho stopped him “Taemin wait” Taemin turned around and looked at Minho and said “what?” Minho walked over to the bed and sat down and motion for taemin to join. Taemin walked over to Minho and Minho pulled taemin on his lap and Minho asked him “Minnie I noticed you have been sad lately what’s wrong?” Taemin took a deep breath and looked at Minho and said “I’m just confused and scared”. Minho hugged taemin and asked “why?” Taemin looked at Minho and said “because now that I’m pregnant I’m always afraid I’m going to lose you that you might wake up one day and think I’m weird and that you will no longer love me”. Minho hugged taemin tighter and kissed him he then pulled away and looked at him and said “Taemin you have nothing to worry about you mean the whole world to me I love you more than anything in this world I can’t imagine living life without and you being pregnant I think it’s amazing I love you taemin you and our baby nothing will even change my love for you taemin”. Taemin hugged Minho and said “I love you” Minho hugged back “I love you too”. Minho and Taemin laid their on the bed cuddling together and watching TV Taemin fell back asleep Minho looked down at him and smiled and kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around Taemin.

Jonghyun got up and got ready then he went over to the side of the bed key was sleeping he leaned down and kissed him to wake up key. Key opened his eyes and kissed Jonghyun back Jonghyun pulled away and looked at key and said “the manager has given us the day off and is setting it up so that we can spend the day at the amusement park”. Key sat up and got out of bed and looked at jonghyun and said “okay”. Key went and showered and got ready well he was looking at himself in the mirror he noticed that he had a small stomach he ran his hands over and called jonghyun in the bathroom “jonghyun come here a minuet”. Jonghyun walked in the bathroom “yes key my love?” key looked at jonghyun and said “look I’m starting to show”. Jonghyun walked to key and looked at his stomach and then he started to rub it then he said “Aww that’s so cute” Key looked at jonghyun for a second then said “aren’t you worried about me getting fat and not looking as hot?” Jonghyun looked at key and said “key no matter what you will always be the most beautiful person alive and besides you’re not getting fat your pregnant and besides even if you did get fat I would still love you because I love you for you not how you look looks are only skin deep so no matter what you look like Ill always love you” he hugged key and kissed him and then pulled away. Key was very happy to hear what jonghyun said because now he knew he had nothing to worry about. Key finished getting ready well jonghyun was watching him the whole time.

Once key was dressed and ready he went and made breakfast once it was ready he called everyone to the table to eat once everyone got to the table they all started eating. Their manager came in holding a thing of flowers. They all stopped to look at him “onew your stalker sent you another batch of flowers”. Onew looked at them and took a deep breath and took the flowers from him and read the card witch said “soon Onew very soon you will know who I am” one thing was for sure they had to get to the bottom of this and fast before Onew’s stalker did something really bad or took this little game to far and someone ended up getting hurt But the question remains the same who is Onew’s stalker and what do they want?.


	11. Texts And Amusement parks

Once they were all done eating they all headed out to the car waiting for them to take them to the amusement park. Once they all got in and settled they left and were on their way to the amusement park. On their way their onew got a text that said “I hope you have a fun time today at the amusement park” Onew did not know the number but he knew it was from his stalker. Onew looked at the other and showed them the text. Taemin looked at Onew and said “wow this person also knows your phone number” the manager looked at onew and said “looks like we might have to get you a new cell phone number”.

So they finally got to the amusement park once they entered the amusement park they noticed there were only a few people their. Key looked at the others “okay since we’re here all day we should split up into groups” Key said. The other looked at him and said “okay” so Minho and Taemin were one group and Key and Jonghyun and Onew were one group. So they all headed off to do different things Minho and Taemin decided to go on some of the rollercoaster’s. Taemin pulled Minho toward one of the big ones “come on Minho lets go on this one it looks fun” Minho looked up at the really tall rollercoaster and then at Taemin and said “you really want to go on that one the biggest rollercoaster in the whole park?” Minho asked. Taemin looked at him and said “yes” Minho looked at taemin and said “okay”. So they both got in line for it once they were on the rollercoaster taemin started to regret what he said he was now kind of afraid but it was too late to get off. Taemin tightened his grip on Minho he looked at him and said “Minho I’m scared”. Minho looked at taemin he knew this would happen but he just smiled at taemin and held him tighter and told him “Minnie its okay there is nothing to be afraid of the ride will be over soon”. Taemin looked at Minho and said “okay”. So the ride finally ended and they both got off. Taemin looked petrified and was clinging to Minho. Minho looked at taemin and said “Minnie the ride is over your safe now” Since they did not work Minho gave Taemin a hug and a kiss. Taemin hugged and kissed him back and pulled away he was feeling better, Minho and Taemin decided to play some games Minho beat one of the games and won Taemin a teddy bear. Minho and Taemin were having a really good time.

Key, Jonghyun and Onew all decided to go play some of the games and stuff as they were looking for one they saw Minho and Taemin and one stall and saw that Minho had won Taemin a teddy bear “those two are so cute” Key said. Onew and Jonghyun agreed with Key. Key got a sudden idea to go into the Haunted house. Key gave Jonghyun a pouty face and Jonghyun knew wanted something. “What do you want love” Jonghyun asked? Key looked at him and said “guys lets go into the haunted house” Onew and Jonghyun looked at him like he was crazy but they agreed so they all went into the haunted house. Well they were in their something popped out and Jonghyun screamed like a girl Key and Onew both laughed at him key looked at him and said “Aww is Jonghyun scared” Jonghyun looked at key and said “no”. Onew and key both looked at Jonghyun and both laughed and said “yeah right” so they continued on in the haunted house no knowing Onew had got Jonghyun’s girly scream on camera onew was thinking to himself “Ohh this is going to be funny when I post the video of his girly scream”. For the rest of the time they were in the haunted house Jonghyun was clung to key.

So at about 10:00 at night they decided to leave and go home so on their way back Taemin fell asleep leaning on Minho and both Jonghyun and key and Onew fell asleep as well Minho was the only one awake once they got to the dorm Minho woke them all up and they all went into the dorm and got ready for bed. As soon as everyone was ready for bed they all laid down in bed and fell asleep not knowing that soon they would be face to face with Onew’s stalker.


	12. New lovers and more issues

The next day Taemin was woken up to the sound of the doorbell going off he got up out of bed and went to the door and answered it. Once he opened the door he saw donghae standing their “hi donghae what are you doing here this early?”. Donghae looked at Taemin and asked “is Onew here?” Taemin looked at donghae and said “yeah he is in his room sleeping” Taemin moved aside and let him in then closed the door and locked it and went back to bed.

Donghae went to Onew’s room and opened the door and saw him sleep he looked so cute when he was asleep. Donghae walked over to the bed and shook his shoulder and said “onew wake up”. Onew opened his eye and saw Donghae standing over him witch shocked him a bit “donghae what are you doing here?” He asked. Donghae smiled at him and said “I came to see you I have to tell you something” Onew looked at him and sat up and said “okay what is it?” Donghae took a deep breath and told Onew “I love you Onew I have been the one stalking you I was also the dark shadow you saw that night”. Onew was shocked for one he did not know Donghae liked him and two Donghae was the stalker all along now that right their shocked Onew now Onew liked donghae back so that was very good news for him he smiled at donghae and said “I love you too”. Donghae looked at him in shock he could not believe Onew loved him back. Donghae keened down to kiss Onew and Onew kissed him back they both pulled away. “So does this mean were a couple now Onew asked?” Donghae looked at him and said “yes”. That made Onew happy he pulled Donghae down with him on the bed and they both cuddled together and fell asleep.

Minho woke up a few hours later to a crashing sound he shot up right in bed and looked over and saw Taemin was not their he got out of bed and started walking toward were he heard the crashing sound. Once he got to the kitchen he saw Taemin standing their he look scared Minho went over to him and hugged him and asked “Minnie what’s wrong?” . Taemin hugged him back and said I saw that ghost child the same one we saw that day we did that TV show it scared me. Minho hugged him closer and said “it’s ok Minnie” Minho had taemin sit down and he cleaned up the glass and the water. Once that was done he got Taemin another cup of water and walked over to him “come on lets go back to bed Minnie”. Taemin fallowed Minho back to their room and he got in bed with him “Minho who do you think that little ghost girl is?” Minho looked at him and said “I don’t know Minnie“. They both fell back asleep

Later that evening everyone was sitting in the living room just talking about random stuff till taemin brought up the topic of the ghost girl they saw. Taemin looked at the other and said “guys earlier this morning well I was getting a drink and I turned around and saw a ghost girl standing there the same one as we saw that one day after we got done shooting that TV show” Key looked at him and said “really?” Taemin replied “yeah I did it was weird”. Onew looked at them and said “well maybe we should ask the manager to look into the history of this place and found out if anyone died here”. Jonghyun looked at onew and said “that’s a good idea I mean we got to the bottom of who your stalker was so we should be able to find out who this girl is and what she wants”.

The manager walked in and saw them all sitting their talking he walked into the living room “hey guys” The boys looked at him and said “hi”. Onew looked at him and asked “can you find out if anyone died here we seem to be having problems with this little ghost girl who keeps popping up” The manager looked at him and them and said “okay ill get right to it” The manager left to go find out what they asked because one thing was for sure they had to get to the bottom of this and fast.


	13. twins,doctors and a history lession

So a few hours later the manager came back with six boxes full of papers on the history of this place. “this was all I could find on this whole building we can start looking threw them and see what we can find out” the others looked at him and said “okay” . So everyone took a box and stated going through them. Once they were done going through them they had found nothing on the past of this building that could help them. Taemin was finishing looking through his box once he pulled out a paper and read over it and read it out loud “it says that back in 1987 that a house that use to be on this property was ripped down and this building was built it says that the house on this land use to be one by a wealthy family and that the mother and daughter both died in 1980 when the little girl was eight years and the mother was 38 they tried to sell the house but after people found out the past no one wanted to buy it so they ripped the house down and built this building here”. The manager looked at them and said “okay ill go see if I can go find out more about the house and family that use to own this land you guys better get to bed you have an early schedule tomorrow plus that and you have to go to the doctors so ill leave now and ill see what I can find” the others looked at him and said “okay”.

Once he left the others went to get ready for bed they went to shower and got ready for bed. Once everyone was in bed about to fall asleep they all heard the voice of a little girl calling for her mommy “mommy where are you its cold”. They all looked at each other they ignored it for now and went to sleep.

They next morning they all woke up and got ready for today’s schedule. Once they were dressed they went to eat breakfast well they were eating their manager came in “hey guys so once your done here we have to leave we have a very busy day ahead of us. So they finished eating once they were done they all headed to the vichale waiting for them once they were in they were on their way to the doctors.

Once they got to the doctors they were in the waiting room once they got there. A few minutes later the doctors called them into the room. Once they got in there the doctors had Taemin sit down first “okay please pull your shirt up” he said taemin pulled his shirt up and the doctor put the gel on his stomach and the brought over the ultrasound machine he turned it on and put the little ball thing on his stomach which mad a picture appear on the screen. “Your baby looks to be growing just fine and everything looks healthy you are at 3 months pregnant”. The doctor went and got a towel and cleaned the gel off taemin’s stomach and taemin put his shirt down and got up off the chair and went over to stand by Minho next was key’s turn.

Key went and sat down and he pulled his shirt up the doctor put the gel on his stomach and then put the little ball thing on key’s stomach and when the picture appeared on the screen the doctor turned to look at key and said “well from the looks of this you are going to have twins and both seem to be growing just fine and everything looks healthy”. Key looked at the doctor in shock and said “I’m having twins?” The doctor looked at him and said “yep congratulations” now that new shocked everyone. The doctor cleaned the gel off of key’s stomach once he was done key pulled his shirt up and walked over to jonghyun. The doctor looked at them and said “now on your next visit you will be able to find out the sex of your babies “the others looked at the doctor and said “okay thank you”.

They left the room and when they did they were all in shock and all had many different thoughts. Once they were done they went back out to the van waiting for them they got in and once they did that they started heading to their schedule one thing was for sure this was going to be a long day.


	14. busy day's and pranks and texts

After the doctors they went to the TV station where they had to shoot a show well they were in the middle of filming they took a break “this show is really boring” Taemin said his band members looked at him and agreed with him “I don’t think we have that much more filming left to do” key said. So about 30 minutes later they went back and finished the tapping of the show and once they were done their they went over to where they had a performance once they got their they went to the dressing room to get ready for the performance they had to do. Well key was getting his makeup done he texted taemin “hey taemin lets mess with jonghyun and Minho’s heads let make them think we are mad at them” Taemin who was in the chair next key getting his makeup done took out his phone and read the text “he then replied with “okay it sounds like fun “ he replied . Key looked at the text and smiled and called the manager over to him “I need your help “the manager looked at key and said “with what?” Key looked at him and said “we need help setting a joke on Minho and Jonghyun we need to set up a joke were taemin and I pretend to be mad at them but we need help finding a reason to be mad” The manager looked at them and said “okay I can help you there’s a story has been going around of those two going out and meeting girls so ill just bring that up show the pictures and all that and that will give you reason”. Taemin and key looked at the manager and said “okay” The manager went and left to set things up well they finished getting ready. Once they were all ready they went and did their performance and everything went well except for Onew’s little slip walking on stage.

Well they were all sitting down and resting after the show they were in their dressing room when the manager came in looking all serious for the joke they were about to pull on Minho and Jonghyun. “Minho, Jonghyun I have to ask you guys a question we have recently gotten reports and photos of you two hanging out with girls and according to this you guys are dating them and from the looks of these pictures it is very clear shots of your faces so now what I really need to know is are you guys dating these girls.” Key and Taemin looked at the pictures they looked at each other and began acting upset “Minho tell me these photos are fake I mean you wouldn’t cheat on me would you?” Taemin asked well using the best sad face he could come up with well trying not to laugh. Minho and Jonghyun were shocked by these photos because sure they had hung out with a few of their friends but nothing ever happened. Minho looked at taemin and said “no Minnie those photos are nothing I would never cheat on you I love you. The manager looked at them and said “well according to the source we got them from they are really you guys with these people. Key looked at jonghyun and asked “how could you do this to me you always told me you loved me” key was using his best acting skills to help this joke go along more smoothly. Jonghyun looked at key and said “key baby hear me out I’m not cheating on you I never have those photos are not real I love you key I would never cheat on you “. Key and taemin looked at both of them taemin Said “I don’t know what to think Minho I mean it kind of hard to lie when there are really convincing photos for now I just need time to think”.

Taemin and key walked out of their and once they were down the hall they took off laughing because their plan had worked like a charm. “Did you see the looks on their faces” key asked? Taemin looked at key and said “I did it was funny when are we going to tell them that it was all just a joke?” Key looked at Taemin and said “let’s have a little fun with it for now we will tell them later tonight” little did Key and Taemin know that Minho and Jonghyun overheard everything they said. Onew was just off in his own little world of chicken well thinking of chicken and crazy bunny rollercoaster’s.

Taemin and Key went to head back to the dressing room when they ran into Minho and Jonghyun who just looked at them and said “that was a really good joke guys you got us good” Key was shocked his little plan had been discovered. “Aren’t you guys mad at us?” Taemin asked Minho looked at him and said “no it was just a little joke it’s not worth being mad over and besides it hard for me to be mad at you Minnie” Taemin gave Minho a hug “I love you Minho” Minho hugged him back and said “I love you to Minnie”.

Key looked at jonghyun and said “are you mad at me?” Jonghyun looked at key and said “no I’m not mad at you it was a little harmless fun that’s all” Jonghyun gave key a hug and a kiss. Key hugged and kissed him back “I love you” Jonghyun said as he pulled away “I love you to” key said.

Once they were done with their schedules they all decide to go out for dinner because of how late it was it would be a lot faster to eat that way then have to cook. This way they could just go home get ready for bed and go to sleep. Well they were eating taemin got a funny idea he looked at Minho and used his cuteness to his to get his way “Minho can you feed me please I’m really tired” Minho looked over at taemin and said “of course Minnie” so well Minho was feeding taemin at the other end of the table we have Jonghyun and key who are well it’s hard to tell if their eating or making out but from Onew’s POV they were kissing more than eating.

Onew was sitting their thinking about Donghae when his phone went off he took it out and saw he had a text from donghae that said “ I miss you and I love you” The text made Onew smile he replied with “Aww I love you to and I also miss you we need to go on a date sometime”. Donghae replied with “sounds like a plan I’m going to bed now ill ttyl love you “ Onew smiled at the text and replied with “ love you to”. Once they were done they all went home and got ready for bed and went to sleep not aware that things were about to more messed and freakier than ever.


	15. The chapter were Taemin gets sick and key gets tramatized  Rated M

The next morning Taemin and Key both woke up at the same time feeling sick. Key sat up and looked at jonghyun well thinking “remind me to kill you sometime I hate throwing up” key got up and went to the bathroom. As soon as he got in their he went to the toilet and threw up. Jonghyun woke up to the sound so key throwing up he got out of bed and went into the bathroom and over to key and got down next to him and started to rub his back and said “ are you ok love?” . Once key was done throwing up jonghyun pulled key into his arms and start to rub his back some more jonghyun looked at key and said “I’m sorry love” Key looked at jonghyun and said “its ok I just hate throwing up it hurts and is really gross” “ I know baby I know” Jonghyun said . Jonghyun helped key get up and he took him over to the bed to lay down well they were laying their talking jonghyun started to rub keys stomach which was much more noticeable now he had a baby bump “so key are you happy were going to have twins” Key looked at Jonghyun and said “I’m happy but a little nervous at the same time I just hope we make good parents” Jonghyun kissed key. Key kissed him back once they pulled away Jonghyun looked at key and said “no we’re not going to be good parents were going to be great parents sure were going to make mistakes but everyone does that trust me everything will be just fine” key smiled at jonghyun and said “your right “jonghyun kissed him again and key kissed back they both got up and showered and got dressed.

 

Taemin got up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet Well Taemin was doing that Minho was in the shower so once Minho heard Taemin throwing up he turned the shower off and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to where Taemin was and got down next to him and started to rub his back and he asked “are you ok?” when Taemin was done throwing up he looked at Minho and said “no I don’t feel I’m tired and my head hurts” Minho –pulled Taemin into his arms and gently started to rock him well rubbing his stomach and said “ I’m sorry Minnie if you want since it’s our day off we can stay in bed all day I was going to go do some stuff today but you mean more to me than anything “ Taemin hugged Minho and said “ really you will give up your whole day to stay in bed with me?” Minho looked at taemin and said “of course I love taemin more than anything come on lets go lay down”. Taemin brushed his teeth and decided to shower with Minho since he had to finish showering anyways. They got out of the shower and got dressed and they both went to lie down and watch TV. Key came in to tell them breakfast was ready.

 

Key walked into Minho and Taemin’s room and saw They were Watching TV and that Taemin was sleep “Minho wake up Taemin and tell him breakfast is ready “ Minho looked at key and said “he is not feeling good today key he said his head hurt and that he did not feel good and that he was tired “ Key sat on the bed next to taemin and started to lightly rub his head and said “Aww my poor baby I don’t Think we have anything for colds and such ill tell Jonghyun to go out and get some” Minho looked at key and said “okay Thank you” key got up and left the room to go find Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun was sitting in the kitchen when key came up to him and said “taemin is sick and we don’t have any medication for it can you go to the store and get some please” Jonghyun looked at key and said “sure do you need anything well I’m their?” Key handed Jonghyun a list of things he needed. Jonghyun gave key a kiss and left to go to the store.

 

Key decided to go wake Onew up and tell him breakfast was ready. Key walked into Onew’s room and he saw more than he wanted to see Donghae and Onew getting it on. Key just turned around and closed the door traumatized by what he saw well thinking “is it possible for people to be that flexible” Key went out and ate then he sat down in the living room to watch TV. Well he was watching TV he started to feel sleepy and fell asleep on the couch.

 

Jonghyun got to the store and went in and he ran into sunny. Sunny saw Jonghyun and said “hi” Jonghyun replied with “hey sunny how are you?” Sunny looked at him and said “I’m good how are Taemin and key doing congratulations by the way “Jonghyun replied with “that’s good and Thank you they are doing pretty good Taemin has a small cold and” Sunny replied with “Aww that sad anyways I got to go tell taemin I said I hope he feels better bye Jonghyun” Jonghyun said” I will bye” Sunny walked out of the store. Jonghyun went to start shopping he read the list witch said Cold pills, Hair spray, eyeliner, bleach, Banana milk and chicken wings. Jonghyun shook his head and the list and went to find the items. Once he got everything on the list he went and paid and went back to the dorms when he walked in he noticed the dorm was really quite and that everyone was sleeping. He came in shut the door and locked and he put the stuff in the kitchen on the counter and he deiced to join everyone else so he went and joined key on the couch fell asleep. Over all it was a very quite morning in the dorm but no one was aware that the silence was about to be shattered.


	16. Slow day at the dorm

Key woke up about an hour later he decided to go check on Taemin. He walked into Minho and taemin’s room and went over to the bed he saw Minho was awake and watching Taemin with concern “how is he?” key asked Minho looked at Key “he has been doing okay did you get his cold pills?”Key looked at him and said “yeah ill go get them” key left the room to go get taemin’s cold pills. Key walked out to living room and found the shopping bangs by the coffee table. He went through them and found the cold pills he went to the kitchen and got a cup of water and took the pills and the water into taemin and he set the water and pills on the bed side table and he looked at Minho and said “make sure he takes those” Minho looked at key and said “he will” Key left the room and went back to finish putting things away.

Well key was in the kitchen putting stuff away and cleaning up he heard someone walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder he turned around and there was no one there. Now that just freaked him out. Key went back to living room where Jonghyun was and he sat down next to him. A few minutes later Onew and Donghae came out of Onew’s bed room and they came out to the living room “hey key” They both said key looked at both of them and said “hey guys did you enjoy your nap?” Onew looked at key and said “I did I don’t know about donghae”. Donghae looked at them and said “I had a great nap” key looked at them and asked if “they were hungry” both looked at key and said “yes”. Key went into the kitchen and made them something to eat and brought it to them and then key set it down. He then went and cuddled with jonghyun on the couch and watched TV.

Taemin woke in Minho’s arms he smiled he loved Minho very much. Minho looked down and saw Taemin was awake “hey Minnie did you sleep well are you feeling better?” Minho gave Taemin a kiss Taemin kissed back and they both pulled away Taemin looked at Minho and said “I slept pretty good I’m feeling somewhat better”. Minho smiled when he said that “here Minnie key told me to make sure you take these cold pills” Taemin looked and Minho and pouted and said “do I have to?” Minho smiled at taemin’s cuteness. “yes Minnie you do have to take them” Taemin pouted and said “okay” Minho handed taemin the pills and the glass of water key has brought for him. Taemin took the pills and handed the cup back to Minho. Minho put it back on the table and he pulled Taemin back into his arms and started to rub his belly Taemin had a cute little stomach. They sat there in silence for a few minutes except for the TV Minho asked Taemin “do you want a girl or a boy?” Taemin looked up at him and said “I don’t really know what about you?” Minho smiled at Taemin and said “it does not matter what sex the baby is as long as it’s healthy”. Taemin smiled at his answer and said “I agree with you oh my parents are coming over tomorrow how should we tell them?” Minho looked at taemin and said “I’m sure everything will be fine I mean everyone’s parents are coming by tomorrow everything will turn out ok”

A few hours later Key called everyone to the table for dinner and they all sat down and ate key looked at everyone and said “okay so all our parents are coming tomorrow now we have to be up early to clean up more and then we have to break the news to them” Onew looked at the other and said “everything will work out I’m sure of it there is no need to worry” everyone agreed and finished eating and got ready and headed to bed all thinking the same thing how is tomorrow going to turn out.


	17. Meet the parents!

The Next morning key woke everyone up except Taemin because well taemin was his baby and was sick Once the others were awake everyone showered and got ready key finally decided to go wake up taemin. Key walked into Taemin and Minho’s bedroom he walked over to the bed and lightly shook Taemin “come on tae time to wake up” he said. Taemin rolled over and looked at key “I don’t want o wake up” key smiled and said “come on tae wake up or ill call Minho in here to wake up you up” taemin liked the sound of Minho wakening him up. Key left the bedroom and went out to the kitchen to start breakfast well key was cooking the others were waiting at the table key looked at Minho and said “go wake up taemin I tried he would not get out of bed for me” Minho got up and went to their bedroom and walked over to the bed and got on his side of the bed and sat next to taemin and he pulled taemin into his arms and gave taemin a kiss Taemin opened his eyes and looked up at Minho. Minho looked down at taemin and smiled “hey Minnie come on time to get up” Taemin smiled at Minho and said “okay” Taemin got up to go shower well he was doing that Minho went back out to the kitchen to tell the other “he woke taemin up” key looked at Minho and said “good job where is he?” Minho looked at Key and said “in the shower” Minho sat back down and key put breakfast on the table and well they were eating Onew looked at the others and said “well the manager thinks he found out why were bring haunted so he is going to get that taken care of tomorrow lets just hope whatever is haunting us stays away long enough well our parents are here” the others agreed with onew.

Taemin was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror he was happy with the way he looked and he noticed his stomach was showing a lot more now he was also a bit worried about what his parents were going to say I mean besides that he still had to finish school started back up in a few months he was thinking of switching to online schooling. Taemin got in the shower and washed his body and his hair once he got out and got dressed and joined the others for breakfast he sat down and he ate with the rest of his group members. Once they were done eating key did the dishes well the rest cleaned up the dorm once they were done the doorbell rang and key went and answered the door and there were everyone’s parents they all arrived at the same time. “Hello please come in” key said he moved aside and let them in once everyone was in he closed the door and joined the rest in the living room once everyone was seated. Onew looked at all their parents and said “key and taemin have to tell you something then I have to tell you something” their parents “okay” taemin looked at him parents “mommy, daddy you know how I’m dating Minho well I’m pregnant” his parents looked at Taemin shocked at first his mom said “taemin sweetie are you serious?” taemin looked at his mom and dad and stood up and pulled his shirt up a little and once he sat back down and showed them the sonogram. His parents looked at the sonogram picture and then looked at Taemin and smiled and said “congratulations Taemin were so happy”. Taemin looked at his parents and said “you’re not mad or think I’m weird?” His mom looked at taemin and said “no sweetie were not your our son whatever you pick we support we love you taemin” Taemin’s dad looked at Minho and said “you better take care of my son and your child or you will have me to deal with” Minho looked at Taemin’s dad and said “yes sir I love taemin and our child they mean everything to me” taemin’s dad looked at him and said “good”.

Minho looked at his parents and said “mom, dad are you mad at me?” His parents looked at him and said “you’re a bit young to be parents but other than that were perfectly fine with it were happy for you guys but like Taemin’s dad said you better take care of them” Minho was so happy and said “thank mom and dad and I promise I will”. Well Minho and Taemin and their parents are talking key tells his parents.

Key looked at his mom and dad and said “mom, dad like taemin I’m pregnant only I’m going to have twins I hope you’re not mad?” Key’s parents looked at him and said “well it a bit of a shock to us but other than that were not mad key we love you this is really great news” Key looked at them and said “really?” His parents looked at him and said “yes we just hope you ready for all the responsibility” Key looked at his parents and said “we are and thank you mom and dad” Key showed his parents the sonogram pictures. Jonghyun looked at his parents and said “mom, dad are you mad?” Jonghyun parents looked at him and said “no son were not congratulations on the babies you better take good care of key and your babies” Jonghyun looked at his parents and said “ I will I love key and my babies I would do anything for them”. Well key and jonghyun and their parents were talking Onew told his parents that he was gay.

Onew looked at his parents and said “mom, dad I’m gay no I’m not pregnant like them I have a boyfriend his name is lee Donghae” Onew’s mom and dad looked at him and said “well son congratulations on that we hope to meet him sometime” Onew looked at his parents and said “really? You’re not mad?”His parents looked at him and said “no were not but just be sure to take good care of him and treat him right and bring him home sometime” Onew looked at his parents and said “thank you mom and dad and I will and I will treat him right I love him he means so much to meet I wish he was here now so you could meet him”. Well onew and his parents talked everyone was talking with everyone and having a good time for once in the past couple months everyone has felt at ease and comfortable and that everything was going to be and it really was going to be ok and their manager just had to get read of whatever was haunting them but other than that everything was turning out perfect.


	18. slow night

ater that night after the parents left everyone was off in thought about the day’s events and how they were all happy their parents accepted everything. Taemin and key were showering and Minho and Jonghyun were cleaning up and onew well he was off in chicken dream land. Once Minho and jonghyun had finished cleaning up they went to their bedroom’s to find both Taemin and key lying in bed.

Jonghyun walked over to the bed and he got onto the bed and he leaned over key and gave him a kiss. Key kissed him back and said “I love you” Jonghyun smiled and said “I love you to” once they pulled away jonghyun said “I’m going to go shower” key looked at him and said “okay” jonghyun got up off the bed and went to go shower. Well key was waiting for jonghyun to finish showering he turned on the TV and started to watch whatever was on well he was doing that he started to rub his belly he looked down at it and was excited because tomorrow they would find out what they are having. Key stopped to think about how everything was perfect they did not have to worry about anymore creepy stalker ghost they got that taken care of and right now everything was perfect. Once Jonghyun was done in the shower he got out and found a towel and he went and got dressed. Once he was dressed he got into bed and pulled key into his arms and kissed his head and said “what are you thinking about?” key smiled and said “I’m thinking about tomorrow we will find out what were having” jonghyun smiled and said “me to key me too” Jonghyun and key both fell asleep like that.

Minho went into His and Taemin’s room and found taemin asleep on the bed with the TV on Minho smiled and walked over to Taemin’s side of the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to take a shower well he was in the shower he started to think to about stuff everyone was excited for tomorrow because they would find out the sex of the babies. Once he was done in the shower he got out and got dressed and got into bed and pulled taemin into his arms and gave him a kiss. Minho smiled and closed his eyes and right as he was about to fall asleep he felt taemin wrap himself around him Minho smiled and hugged taemin closer to him and kissed his head and fell asleep.

Onew woke up from his dream about chicken he realized he was on the couch he got up and showered and went into his room and showered and got into bed and went to sleep they had a busy day tomorrow all of them did.


	19. girl or boy?

The next morning Minho woke up and looked at the clock it read 8:15am he knew they had to get up and get ready to go Minho got up and looked over at Taemin sleeping peacefully he eyes went up and down Taemin’s body. His eyes stopped at taemin’s stomach were there was a small bump it was so cute to Minho. Minho lightly shook Taemin’s shoulder and said “come on Minnie time to get you have to get ready to go” Taemin rolled over and looked at Minho and smiled he sat up and hugged Minho. Minho hugged him back and then pulled away “come on lets go shower we can take one together how does that sound?” Taemin smiled at Minho and said “sure that sounds awesome” so they got up and went to go shower.

Jonghyun woke up and saw it was time to get up and get ready he looked at key hesitant to wake him up because being pregnant his moods you would swear he is the devil himself but he loved him anyways he always would. Jonghyun leaned over and gave key a kiss on lips wakening him up key kissed him back and pulled away “good morning jonghyun” jonghyun smiled at key and said “good morning babe “they both got up and showered.

Once they were done showering key made them all breakfast and Taemin was helping key well the others watched them they noticed that taemin and key had finally gotten to the point you could tell they are pregnant of course the others found this cute Their manager and their company decide to wait till they started showing to tell the good news to the all the fans and to the world. Once breakfast was done they all ate and their manager came and picked them up to take them to the doctors then they had to go to their schedules which was nothing to stressful. On their way to the doctors their manager told them “ok guys so sm has decided now is a good time to tell everyone about key and taemin being pregnant” the others looked at him and said “really?” the manager looked at them and said “yes” the others just nodded in agreement .

About 30 minutes later they arrived at the doctor’s office and went inside to wait for the doctor to call them back. A few minutes later the doctor called them back and brought them into the exam room “hello guys how are you? Today we are going to find to what your having” The others looked at her and said “were good” the doctor smiled at them and said “ok first we will start with key please take a seat and pull up your shirt” key did as he was told and pulled his shirt up the doctor put the gel oh stomach and then brought over the ultra sound machine and turned it on and put the pen type thing on key’s stomach and a picture appeared on the screen and she smiled and said “do you want to know what you are having?” jonghyun and key looked at her and said “yes” the doctor smiled at them and said “congratulations your having twin girls” key smiled and said “awesome” Jonghyun smiled as well he was extremely happy. The doctor cleaned the gel off of key’s stomach and key got up and went over to sit by jonghyun and onew. Taemin got up and went over to the doctor. The doctor smiled at him and said “hi taemin please take a seat and pull your shirt up. Taemin did as he was told and he sat down and pulled his shirt up and the doctor came over and put the gel on his stomach and turned on the ultra sound machine and put the pen type thing on his stomach and looked at the screen the doctor turned to look at the others “do you want to know what you’re going to have” Taemin smiled and said “yes “the doctor smiled at them and said “congrats your having a girl” taemin smiled and looked at the screen and the doctor cleaned off taemin’s stomach and shut the machine off and she gave Key and Taemin a picture of the ultra sound and they left after saying goodbye. When they were in the car the manager smiled at them and asked “ok who is having what?” Taemin and Minho looked at him and said “were having a girl” The manager looked at them and smiled and said “that’s great what about you key what you and jonghyun are having?” Key looked at him and said “were going to having twin girls” The manager –looked at them and said that’s awesome” the manager looked at them and said “so we have decided to move you guys to a bigger place so there is room for you and your babies” the others looked at him and said “really?” the manager “looked at them and said yes” the others looked at him and said “that’s awesome”. The others got home and decide to have a lazy day well sm and their manager set up how to let everyone know about Taemin and Key are pregnant.

Taemin was laying on his and Minho’s bed when Minho came in the room and joined taemin in bed and pulled Taemin into his arms and gave him a kiss and taemin kissed him back once they pulled away Taemin looked up at Minho “are you happy the baby is a girl?” Minho looked at Taemin and said “I really did not care what the gender was as long as it was healthy” Taemin smiled at him and said “I love you” Minho looked at taemin and said “I love you to “they cuddled together once taemin fell asleep Minho turned the TV on and watched whatever was on well he lay there with the love of his life.

Key and Jonghyun were in their room talking and jonghyun was holding key in his arms Jonghyun looked at key and said “I’m really happy about the fact were having twin girls I mean the sex really was not an issue with me I just wanted a healthy baby”. Key smiled at him “I’m glad about it I’m really excited jonghyun I can’t wait to meet them. Jonghyun smiled at key jonghyun and key cuddled until they fell asleep it was a quiet day in the dorm with everyone sleeping. The manager walked in to tell them about how things would go when he walked in the dorm was completely quite he looked around and saw everyone sleep the manager decided to let them sleep they were tired he would tell them when they woke up for now he would let them rest they deserved it after all.


	20. Shopping and cuddling

Later that day the members woke up and Key decided that he wanted to go shopping and begged the others to go with him. Therefore, that is how the members all found themselves at the mall. “Ok since we all know Taemin and I are both having girls we should go shopping for baby things,” Key said the other looked at him agreed. Minho looked at Key and said “ok were should we go to look for baby stuff?” Key looked at him “really Minho you don’t know where you buy baby stuff? You buy it at a store that sells baby things anyways there is a store like that right over their”. Jonghyun looked at Key and said, “So key what type of baby stuff are we looking for?” Key looked at his boyfriend and said “clothes and bottles and stuff like that” Jonghyun just nodded his head “ok well we should go look” Jonghyun said.

Therefore, they all went into the store and as soon as they did that Key grabbed Taemin’s hand and pulled him over to some cute baby clothes he saw. Minho, Jonghyun, and Onew were all just standing there watching Taemin and Key. Minho looked at Jonghyun and said, “So Key is going to have twin girls how does it feel to know you’re going to have more than one?” Jonghyun looked at Minho and said, “Well I know it’s going to be a lot of hard work however I’m happy I just hope they come out looking like Key”. Minho laughed at that and said, “I’m going to be worried if she come out looking like Taemin because of how beautiful he is.” Onew looked at the other two and said, “Either way your guy’s kids will come out cute looking” The other decided with Onew. and then turned their attention back to what Taemin and Key were doing.

Key “OMG Taemin look at how cute this shirt is its all pink and sparkly” Taemin looked at Key then said “umma are you really going to dress both of your daughters in all pink?” Key looked at Taemin then said, “No not always nevertheless this is still a cute shirt I’m going to get it.” Taemin just nodded and went on looking at baby stuff when a green shirt that was similar to the pink one key had Taemin found the green shirt and picked it up and decided to buy it.

Minho looked at Jonghyun and said “I think you might want to step in before Key buys everything pink” Jonghyun looked over at Key to see he had a lot of pink stuff “good idea Minho maybe you should go help Taemin he ‘looks a bit without a friend in the world over their”. Minho smiled and walked over to Taemin.” Hey, Minnie you need some help over here?” Taemin looked at Minho and smiled “yes I would love some” Minho smiled at him and started to help him look at baby stuff.

Jonghyun walked over to key “hey baby” Key looked at Jonghyun “hey” Jonghyun looked at key and said “can I help you pick stuff out?” Key looked at Jonghyun and said “sure”.

Everyone had a great time shopping and talking once they were done they all headed back to the dorm once they got home they put the stuff down.

An hour later Minho and Jonghyun, and Onew cam to tell Key and Taemin that they were going to have a “boys” night out. Once they left, Key went to go do some chores and Taemin went to his and Minho’s room and sat on his bed pouting and feeling sad. He really wanted to cuddle but no Minho just had to go out.

Key was just finishing cleaning when he realized how quite the dorm was he went go find Taemin and make sure he was ok. Once key found him, Taemin was sitting on the bed pouting a rubbing his stomach. Key walked over, sat next to him, and asked, “What’s wrong?” Taemin just looked at key and said, “I really want to cuddle with someone but Minho decided to go out”. Key just smiled to himself, hugged Taemin, and said. “Aww it will be ok Tae Trust me here if you want to cuddle ill cuddle with you because I kind of wanted to do the same thing with Jonghyun” Taemin smiled and hugged him back.

Key and Taemin were laying cuddling with each other watching TV they had both fallen asleep once the others came back they noticed it was rather quite so they went to look for key and Taemin and when they found them sleeping and cuddling. “Aww that is so cute” Jonghyun said. Minho just nodded in agreement with him. The other three decided to let them sleep. The other three decided to go watch TV but they themselves fell asleep it was a rather quite night in the shinee dorm.


	21. the pain of love

Key woke up a few hours after they got home he saw Taemin was sleeping he smiled and got up off the bed and walked out into the living room he saw Jonghyun,Minho and Onew sleeping on the couch. Key walked over to the couch and lightly shook jonghyun. ”jonghyun wake up” Jonghyun opened his eyes and said “hey baby whats wrong?” key sat on jonghyun’s lap and cuddled up to him. Jonghyun smiled and put his arms around key. Key smiled and looked him “I missed you” jonghyun looked at key and said “I missed you to” key smiled at that “jonghyun I’m worried about the future of shinee and the future of us” jonghyun looked key straight in the eyes and said “everything will be ok key I promise you everything will go well at the press conference about you guys being pregnant and I’m not ever going to leave you key I would never think of leavening you I love you key now and forever” smiled at jonghyun and kissed him jonghyun kissed him back “come on key lets go to our room so we can get comfortable” key nodded his head and jonghyun picked key up bridal style and took him to their and laid him down on the bed and layed down next to him and took key in his arms “now sleep we have a busy day ahead of us. They both fell asleep.

A few hours later Taemin woke up in a lot of pain he tried to move but it hurt too much to move Taemin got scared he started calling for Minho “Minho Minho come here” Minho who was sleeping in living room woke up to the sound of his name being called Minho got up and headed toward their room where he knew Taemin and key were sleep. Minho went into the room and no longer saw key on the bed he saw Taemin their awake with tears in his eyes. Minho went over to the bed and got on it “whats wrong Minnie?” Minho asked Taemin looked at Minho and said “I’m in a lot of pain it hurts so bad I can’t even move.” Minho got really worried when he heard that. “ Okay Taemin calm down I’m sure everything will be ok let’s just take you up to the hospital to get you checked out” Minho may have been acting calm but on the inside he was really scared.

Minho got up and went into key and jonghyun’s room and walked over to their bed and lightly shook key awake “key wake up something is wrong with Taemin” key automatically woke up and looked at Minho “whats wrong with him key asked. Minho looked at key and said “ Taemin said he is a lot of pain so much he can’t even move” key looked worried and said ok go wake Onew up and ill called the manager and have him come get us” key said. Minho nodded and left to go wake up Onew.   
Minho went out in living room and woke up Onew. Minho shook Onew awake “Onew wake up were taking Taemin to the hospital something is wrong with him” Minho said. Onew woke up and looked at Minho “whats wrong with Taemin” Onew asked. Minho looked at him and said “I don’t know”.

About 20 minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for the manager to show up Taemin was still in a lot of pain. Finally he showed up they took Taemin up to the hospital once they got their Taemin was taken to the Emergency room and the other were waiting out in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. Finally the doctor came out and when he did he walked up to them and said “we know whats wrong with Taemin” the other looked at him and he said “whats wrong with Taemin is”….


	22. Pain of love part 2

The doctor looked at them and said “all that’s wrong with Taemin is that he has a “bad case of indigestion mixed with heartburn we check him over everything is fine with him and the baby”. The other looked at the doctor with relived expression. Minho looked at the doctor and said, “Can we go see him?” the doctor said “yes” so the rest of his band member walked down the hall to his room.

They opened the door and saw Taemin lying their looking at the ceiling. Minho went over to the bed, hugged Taemin, and said, “I’m so glad you and the baby are ok”. Taemin looked at Minho and said “me too” Taemin lie down and fell asleep.

A few hours later a doctor came in and said “Taemin is free to leave whenever we checked everything is fine and your baby is healthy as ever” the others looked at him and said “thank you”. Key looked at the others “ok well go sign Taemin out Minho you wake him up and get him ready to go”. Minho looked at the others and said “ok”. The others left to go sign Taemin out.

Minho went over to the bed and lightly Shook Taemin and said “Minnie wake up its time to go the doctors said you could leave”. Taemin opened his eyes and looked at Minho and smiled and said “ok”. Minho helped Taemin get up and get dressed and they waited for key and the rest of the members to come back. Key walked into the room and said “okay come on we can leave” they all left the hospital and went back to the dorm.

Once they got home key walked up Taemin and hugged him tightly “I’m so happy you ok taebaby I was so worried about you”. Taemin hugged key back and said “I’m sorry I worried you all of you” The other walked up to Taemin and hugged him as well and said “its ok were just glad you’re ok”. Onew looked at the clock and said “ok its late I think we should go to sleep” The other agreed with him and everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Minho and Taemin went into their room and took a quick shower together and got ready for bed once they got into bed Minho wrapped his arms around taemin’s waist and pulled him close to him and whispered in his ear “I love you Minnie so much I was so scared I could not ever stand the thought of loosing you or the baby you both mean the world to me”. Taemin smiled and said “I love you to Minho so much” they both closed their eyes and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be a lot better than today.


	23. why you do not make key or Taemin mad

A few weeks later on a sunny day Taemin woke up and saw Minho was not there. Which did not please Taemin to much he got up and the dorm was very quiet. He walked out to the living room and found a note on the table saying that Onew, Minho and Jonghyun had all gone out for a boys day out and that Taemin and key had the dorm to them self’s for the whole day. Taemin went into keys room and woke him up by lightly shaking him. Key woke and saw Taemin sitting their next to him and asked him “what’s wrong” Taemin looked at key and said “well they all went out for a boys day leavening us home by ourselves”. This put key in a bad mood as well because lately they have not had time to spend with their lovers not even Donghae and Onew really got to see each other. Key looked at Taemin and said “it must be nice that they can just go and do whatever they want well you and I are stuck sitting home” Taemin looked at key and said “I agree with you”. Key and Taemin came up with a plan to stay pissed at Minho and Jonghyun for the whole day.

Onew, Minho and Jonghyun all came home from hanging out. When they walked in the living room they saw Key and Taemin sitting on the couch watching TV. Onew went to his room to call his boyfriend Donghae. Minho went and sat next to Taemin on the couch and put his arm around him only to have Taemin shrug his arm off and get up and walk away from him. Minho was confused and he got up and fallowed him to their room where he found Taemin laying on the bed watching TV in their room Minho went over to him and asked him “what’s wrong Minnie?” Taemin just continued to ignore Minho. Minho finally realized what was wrong Taemin was mad at him for something he found Taemin so cute when he was trying to be mad at him. Minho crawled on the bed and kissed Taemin’s cheek and said “I love you Minnie” Taemin was trying his best to ignore Minho but it was hard when Minho was being all sweet and cuddly. Minho realized that he was so close to having Taemin not mad at him. Minho sat up next to Taemin and pulled him into his arms and said “Minnie please don’t be mad at me anymore I’m sorry I left you alone today I really am I don’t want you mad at me anymore I love you so much you mean everything to me”. Taemin looked at Minho and just smiled at him “ok I forgive you I love you to” Minho smiled at the two laid their cuddling.

Key was in his and jonghyun’s room thinking of way to stay mad at Jonghyun because in all honesty it was hard for him to stay mad at that dinosaur of his with those damn puppy eyes of his. Jonghyun came into their room and saw key sitting on the bed thinking about something. Jonghyun slowly made his way to the bed and he got on the bed and wrapped his arms around keys waist and whisper to him “what are you thinking about yebo?” key jumped a little and turned his head to look at Jonghyun and said “ways to be mad at you” Jonghyun found this funny “aww why do you want to be mad at me?”. Key looked at him and said because you left me all alone today and I wanted to spend time with you today since we actually have it off but no you just had to go out and have and do heaven only knows most likely flirting with all those pretty girls”. Jonghyun found key’s outburst to be amusing and said “key baby I was not out flirting with chicks I love you and only you and our children and I was just out with Minho and Onew having some guy time that’s all we spent it at the arcade honestly”. Key looked at him and said “really?” Jonghyun smiled at him and said “yes really I’m sorry I left you alone”. Key looked at him and said “its ok I love you too”. Jonghyun gave key a kiss and Jonghyun sat there with key talking till key fell asleep.

Onew was sitting in his room doing random stuff on his computer when his phone rang he looked at it and saw it said Donghae calling. Onew smiled and answered his phone and said “hello” Donghae replied with “hey Onew I was wondering since we have not gotten to spend allot of time together since we started dating I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow for dinner?” Onew smiled and replied “sure” Donghae replied with “great I will come get you around 6 tomorrow” Onew smiled and said “okay I’ll see you then I love you.” Donghae smiled and said “i love you to” they both hung up at the same time happy that they will get see each other tomorrow. Over all it was a rather peaceful night in shinee’s dorm.


	24. labor pains and babies!

So a few months later taemin and key where up to their 9th month and it was getting close to their time for their due date. Shine had been put on hiatus until after they have the babies because Minho and Jonghyun wanted to make sure they were their when key and taemin went into labor so they were sure they did not miss the babies being born they were honestly excited.

Taemin and Key where sitting on the couch eating some ice cream. Today was their due date. They had not gone into labor yet a few minutes later taemin grabbed his stomach and said “guys I think I’m in labor.” Key hearing this called for Minho and Jonghyun and as soon as he called for them. Key himself goes into labor when Minho and Jonghyun see this they hurry and rush them to the hospital.

Well Key and Taemin were rushed into the delivery room Minho and Jonghyun called their manager and onew to tell them Key and Taemin have both gone into labor and that they were at the hospital.

Out in the waiting room minho and jonghyung were going crazy and onew were trying to keep him calm and was also worrying for them.. Minho and jonghyun were just about to have a freak out because they knew nothing of what was going on when finally the doctor came out and said congratulations both boys delivered perfectly healthy baby girls key had twins and taemin had one” Minho and jonghyun could not be more happy about the news. They both went back to see them.

Jonghyun went into the room key was in and saw such a cute sight key holding their twin daughter he could not be more happier than he was now. He walked over and gave key a hug “hey key how are you feeling?”. Key hugged jonghyun back and said “im a little sore but im so happy they are so beautiful”. Jonghyun looked at key and said yes they are “what are their names?” key looked at jonghyun and said” the one on the left Aerin and the one on the right is Mi-kyong. Jonghyun smiled and said “perfect”.

Taemin was in his room waiting for Minho to come in he was holding their daughter Mi-young

when the door finally opened and in stepped minho “hey taemin how are you feeling” Minho asked. Taemin looked at Minho and said I feel fine somewhat sore but other than that good”. Minho walked over to the bed and gave taemin a hug and kiss. Taemin kissed minho back and pulled away and smile “meet Mi-young” . Minho looked down and was shocked at how beautiful their daughter was. “ she is so beautiful” minho said taemin looked at Mi-young and agreed with minho “yes she is beautiful”.

It was a rather quite night at the hospital and all the shinee members agreed on one thing this was the start or new and exciting adventure they could not wait to start.

A/N- im sorry to say but as of now this story is officially over but don’t worry THEIR WILL BE A SEQUAL ill post the first chapter of it within the next week. Thank you so much to everyone who supported and read and stuck with me well I wrote this story. I hope to see you all at the next part of this adventure of shinee babies


End file.
